Christmastime in Endsville
by awabblertoday
Summary: Christmastime comes for the Endsville Kids. All grown up now, and waiting for Papa Grim. Part 3 of my 45 days challenge.


A/N: Good evening. Yes, here is number 3. I realize I get these in late at night/early morning, but so far I haven't missed one completely. I own Daphne and Casper, but the rest belong to the show's affiliates.

Fandom: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Pairing(s): Junior/Mandy Words: 659 Warning(s): Futuristic

"Some Christmas this is turning out to be, huh?" The demonic man stares longingly out the frosty window.

His pitch black hair drapes over his right eye, causing the left to seemingly glow all the more. It is more of an emerald than the fairest jewel. His long red scarf is secure around his neck, tucked into his long winter's jacket. Sticking out of one of the pockets is a tattered old teddy bear that has withstood some of the ugliest, most treacherous fiends over the years.

The man's closest friend is lying in bed, injured. He had gotten lost when being chased by a tiger, that he had stumbled onto an old castle's burial ground the other day. His glasses remain intact, but he believes his spinal cord to be fractured. His cousin has been imprisoned by the icy warfare that is a blizzard. The storm has frosted over many cities, forcing hundreds to be trapped.

A twenty-something girl waltzes toward her boyfriend. She is wearing a hot pink winter jacket and thick purple pants with tall black boots. Her blonde hair cuts off just below her shoulder and is currently in a French twist with a few bangs swathed across her forehead. She snakes an arm around the boy's waist, pulling him close.

"We should go face them."

"Are you certain it is time?" He returns the gesture.

"Junior," She pleads. "Oh, Prince of the Underworld, it's now or never."

His sharpened teeth form a playful grin as he pats the teddy further into his pocket. Careful not to step on any building blocks, the two traipse toward the main doors. The woman carefully slips a pair of long pink gloves over her hands wary of the sparkling engagement ring as her fianc holds the door for her.

In no time, the war rings out. The duo is forced to separate as snowballs pelt out like a firing range. Junior's extensive and once-menacing tentacles spring out of crevices, building his own discharging scope. The young boy at his side hurls them far as the eye can see. His soon-to-be wife is hiding in an igloo of sorts with an intelligent young girl, creating all different levels of defenses.

After some time, it gets too cold for Junior's tentacles and the children's runny noses. The woman's hair becomes fragile as they call a truce and retreat to the fireplace in the living room. There are a couple presents already beneath the tree. The three-year-old boy is poking the wrapping of a rather large gift, while his twin sister has just poured a jar of leftover tinsel on herself.

"Daphne!" Her mother reprimands her. "That is no way to behave on Christmas Eve!"

"Casper," His father lets out a warning tone. "Just because one of my extra arms may be a bit frostbitten, it doesn't mean the others are useless."

The boy stops immediately. "Sorry, Daddy."

"Can we stay up, Mommy?" The young girl looks up with pleading eyes.

"I don't think so, Daph."

Soot falls through the fireplace, extinguishing the flames. Junior backs away, keeping both children at bay with his extra arms and placing another around his fianc . The epitome of a silhouette man leaps down, prompting the kids to call out for their grandpa. A skeleton in a hooded cloak then tumbles after him but manages to keep himself together. Lastly, an anticipated sack of goodies drops into the awaiting hands of Nergal Senior and Grim Reaper. At once, the flames relit and the kids are released.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Papa Grim! Papa Grim!"

"Wasn't sure if you'd make it with the weather like it is." The blonde woman comments.

"I've never missed a holiday, Mandy." The Jamaican reaper admonishes. "I'm certainly not going to start now."

Grim and Nergal place the gifts under the tree with Daphne and Casper running around happily. They have been given cookies as well, which are a welcome gift. Junior and Mandy watch with interlocking hands, lounging on the couch. While they had not thought of so much going on in their lives when they had officially begun dating, they are happy to find the utter chaos has led them to such a wonderful life.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Well, that's 3 out of 45. I shall succeed and optimistically I will collect more stars!  
Or at least another review or two.  
Please? 


End file.
